nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
T-LXVI Springpaw
The T-LXVI "Springpaw" (read as T-66), is the Main Battle Tank of the Thalassian Armed Forces, succeeding the T-IV Medium Tank as the next-generation tank about five years after the devastating Chinggid Conflict. With lessons learned on modern armoured warfare from both observing the Iron Horde and the CDC saviours, Quel’thalas developed the tank to catch up to the modern battlefield. The T-LXVI is produced within Quel’thalas by Telonicus Research and Production. It has received assistance from unnamed third parties in design development and assembly knowledge. Full-scale production started in 2066 with approval from the Grand Princess Ilithdora and her advisors. It became the benchmark for Khaz'Modan to produce their own design, the Paladin. Development History Orders for a next generation Main Battle Tank was given to Telonicus Research and Production since 2062 shortly after the end of the Chinggid Conflict. The initial requirements were based on the tanks used by the CDC forces, to quickly catch up to their standards. Updates to the requirement came around the time when the Levant Arab Republic was imposed with embargoes, showing worries in parts procurement. Parts now required to be able to be made domestically as possible to be unaffected by similar events such as sanctions. Kallinikos Sunforge, son of the Master Engineer Daedacus was sent to Earth to evaluate the tanks of Earth. What caught his attention were the T-14 Armata, the Levant Arab Republic's T-72 modifications and in particular the Japanese Type 10. He studied the Type 10 especially, and saw it as a benchmark for Quel'thalas to achieve. The tank had to be light-enough to meet requirements in infrastructure use. The autoloading cannon played a key role in allowing this, reducing mass to 44 tonnes. Description Compared to the preceding T-IV, it is larger with a longer hull and in dimensions. Simplified production methods, such as less drilling and machining have made them quicker, and easier to produce than the predecessor. The cannon of the tank started with a 105mm smoothbore cannon during production phase. When it became clear that this would be outdated, it was replaced with the Japan Steel Works 120 mm smoothbore cannon, which the included autoloader reduces the weight of the tank. Analysts have reviewed this tank as a 5++ generation, as is almost reaches the criteria for a modern 6th generation. Combat history Suramar First combat deployment of the Springpaw was in Suramar. It's main opponents were Nightborne constructs. A squadron was able to destroy Arm of the Magistrix. It later secured districts in Suramar City itself. Variants T-LXVI A Prototype. First armed with 105mm cannon. T-LXVI B Prototype. T-LXVI C Prototype. T-LXVI D Prototype. Change in transmission location from front to rear. T-LXVI E Prototype. Reinforced coating and spaced side-armour. T-LXVI F Initial mass production model. Now using Japan Steel Works 120 mm smoothbore cannon with automatic loader. Operators * Golden Horde ** Quel’thalas Gallery header-ontrack_is_rev_01_1.png Ontrack e50m 1260x708 630x.jpg|A number of T-LXVI in an unidentified workshop. 711977509_preview_E 50 M.jpg|The Springpaw in combat, ramming a PPA Type-4. E-50M vs T-62.jpg Camouflage Springpaw Camo 1.png|Woodland camouflage, seen in Hinterlands Springpaw Camo 2.png|Wilderness camouflage Category:Armoured vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Golden Horde